project_divafandomcom_it-20200214-history
Su-su-su-su, Suki, Daisuki
Su-su-su-su, Suki, Daisuki (すすすす、すき、だあいすき) è una canzone di Kagamine Rin che appare nel Hatsune Miku: Project DIVA come DLC, scritto e prodotto da Jevanni P. Informazioni Liriche Giapponese=ねねねねえ, ね, ちょっといい？ 忙しいなら, ごめん 少しだけ, ね 少しでいい お喋りに付き合って どうしようか？ 何しようか えっと……ゲームでもする？ しりとりしよ しりと「り」……「り」ン。 ごめんね, 続かないね…… おなか空かない？ 何か食べたい？ ええと, あたし……水でいいや 君モニタから 目を離した 隙に 必死に シミュレート それなのにバカ 見つめられたら 喉が乾いて 声でない ぷはぁ……どうしよう あのね, 実はね…… ダメだ, やっぱり怖いの 気持ち 伝えた いよ あなたに この 気持ち どうし て 苦しいの ねねねねえ, ね, ちょっといい？ 忙しいなら, ごめん 少しだけ, ね 少しでいい お喋りに付き合って どうしようか？ 何しようか えっと……それじゃジャンケンしよ じゃんけんポン あいこでしょ ごめんね, つまらないね おなか空かない？　何か食べたい？ ええと, あたし……水でいいや あのね, ところで, 唐突だけど おかしいって思ったらごめん びっくりする　かもしれないの でもね, 聞いて欲しい, ええと…… ぷはぁ……どうしよう あのね, 実はね…… ダメだ, やっぱり怖いの 気持ち 伝えた いよ あなたに この 気持ち どうし て 苦しいの あのね, 実は, あたあたし, あた, あたし, あの, あの あのね, あなたが, ああ, あたし, ごめん, 待って…あたあたし あた, あたし, あの, あのね, あなたが, す…… あのね、実は％＊＃、あたし、あた あたし, あの, あの, あのね, あなたが, ああ…… あたし, ごめん, 待って, あのあのね ええと, あたし…… あなたのことが……！ あのね あたし あなた のこと あのね あたし あなた のこと あたしは あなたが…… す, す, すす, すす, す…す すすすす, す, す, す, す, すう, はあ…ごめん, 忘れて ……待って！ す, す, すす, すすすす すすすす, す…す…す…す す, す, すす, すす, す…す すき, だあいすき！！！！|-|Romaji=ne-ne-ne-nee, ne, chotto ii? isogashi nara, gomen sukoshi dake, ne sukoshi de ii oshaberi ni tsuki atte doushiyou ka? nani shiyou ka etto......GAME demo suru? shiritori shiyo shirito"ri"......"ri"n gomen ne, tsuzuka nai ne...... onaka suka nai? nani ka tabetai? e-eto, atashi......mizu de ii ya kimi MONITOR kara me o hanashita suki ni hisshi ni SIMULATE sore na no ni baka mitsume rare tara nodo ga kawaite koe de nai puhaa...doushiyou ano ne, jitsu wa ne...... dame da, yappari kowai no kimochi tsutae tai yo anata ni kono kimochi doushi te kurushii no ne-ne-nee, ne, chotto ii? isogashi nara, gomen sukoshi dake, ne sukoshi de ii oshaberi ni tsuki atte doushiyou ka? nani shiyou ka etto......sore ja janken shiyo jankenpon aiko desho gomen ne, tsumara nai ne onaka suka nai? nani ka tabetai? e-eto, atashi...mizu de ii ya ano ne, tokorode, toutotsu dakedo okashii tte omottara gomen bikkuri suru kamo shire nai no demo ne, kii te hoshii, e-eto... puhaa...doushiyou ano ne, jitsu wa ne dame da, yappari kowai no kimochi tsutae tai yo anata ni kono kimochi doushite kurushii no ano ne, jitsu wa, ata atashi, ata, atashi, ano, ano ano ne, anata ga, ah, atashi, gomen, matte...ata atashi ata, atashi, ano, ano ne, anata ga, su...... ano ne, jitsu wa %*#, atashi, ata atashi, ano, ano, ano ne, anata ga, ah...... atashi, gomen, matte, ano ano ne e-eto, atashi... anata no koto ga......! ano ne atashi anata no koto ano ne atashi anata no koto atashi wa anata ga...... su, su, su-su, su-su, su...su su-su-su-su, su, su, su, su, suu, haa...gomen, wasurete ......matte! su, su, su-su, su-su-su-su su-su-su-su, su...su...su...su su, su, su-su, su-su, su...su suki, daaisuki!!!!|-|Inglese='Traduzione a cura di Mira♡Mira' Hey, hey, hey, heyy, hey, is a little (moment) okay? If you're busy, sorry Only a little, hey, a little (while) is good enough Have a chat with me alone What do I do? What will we do Uhh...... Do you play games? Let's play shiritori* Shirito"ri"...... "Ri"n. Sorry, I won't continue (playing)...... Aren't I hungry? Do I want something to eat? Uuh, I...... water is good enough Your looked away from your monitor Frantically, I simulated an opening And yet if I can gaze at that idiot I get thirsty and I can't speak Sigh...... what do I do You know, the truth is that...... It's no use, after all it's scary I want to convey my feelings to you These feelings which are painful Hey, hey, hey, heyy, hey, is a little (moment) okay? If you're busy, sorry Only a little, hey, a little (while) is good enough Have a chat with me alone What do I do? What will we do Uhh...... well then, let's play rock-paper-scissors Rock, paper, scissors It's probably a tie Sorry, it doesn't matter Aren't I hungry? Do I want something to eat? Uuh, I...... water is good enough You know, by the way, it's sudden, though If you think it's weird, sorry Maybe you'll be surprised Even so, I want you to listen, uuh...... Sigh...... what do I do You know, the truth is that...... It's no use, after all it's scary I want to convey my feelings to you These feelings which are painful You know, the truth is, Ah-I, ah, I, um, um You know, you, aah, I, sorry, wait... ah-I Ah, I, um, you know, I lai...... You know, the truth is, I, ah I, um, um, you know, You, aah...... I, sorry, wait, um, you know Uuh, I...... You...... ! You know, I, you You know, I, you I, you...... Li, li, li-li, li-li, li... li Li-li-li-li, li, li, li, li, Lai, haah... sorry, forget it ...... Wait! Li, li, li-li, li-li-li-li Li-li-li-li, li... li... li... li Li, li, li-li, li-li, li... li I like, I loove you!!!! Video Project Diva - Susu susu suki daisuki DLC PSP|Hatsune Miku: Project DIVA Dreamy Theater Curiosità *La canzone è abbastanza popolare su NicoNico, ma ancora di più su YouTube, in cui una ristampa della canzone Katahotori Mix ha quasi sette milioni di visualizzazioni. Ulteriori informazioni *Vocaloid Wiki Categoria:Canzoni di Kagamine Rin Categoria:Canzoni del 2008 Categoria:Canzoni DLC